


Bitch Resort 【上】

by SchneeSnow



Series: Bitch resorts [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Smith, M/M, eruri - Freeform, mikenana - Freeform, 兵团, 团兵 - Freeform, 少年纳纳巴, 米纳
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeSnow/pseuds/SchneeSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>热带海岛沙滩趴。<br/>一切都是因为打错了字！<br/>有雷慎入！<br/>利利是在人妖秀场跳舞的，美貌纯爷们。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch Resort 【上】

【Ladyboy 】

他看到那个高挑的肉体，细长细白，对比当地人可可般的肤色，简直一尊象牙佛。埃尔文不禁跪倒在这圣洁之像面前，而对方并不看他，继续舞蹈，抬起大腿献给埃尔文与其他红眼浊心的观众。 

他们在埃尔文身边大声叫好，吹干渴的口哨，五官放射下流之光。每一只眼珠都紧盯台上扭动的身体，扫荡脚踝的精巧，眼舌舔舐两柱长腿，那奇妙隐秘的胯间，那勾魂夺魄的脸，隐约鼓胀而光滑美艳。 一个扭腰抖臀的美人，红灯下雌雄莫辨。 

呆若木鸡的埃尔文才不像那些人流着口水欢呼，他也不必满心遗憾或胯间雀跃、猜想跳舞的这个头牌腿间竟是何物，他认得他，这可是纳纳巴。 

跟在身后二十年的小不点，叫着自己“大哥”的纳纳巴。 

他坐起来大喊一声淹没于人潮：纳纳巴为什么在人妖秀场大跳艳舞？ 

然后他醒了。 

旁边床上的纳纳巴翻身哼呓，毫无声息。一如既往毫无声息。

【Beach is Bitches】

“玩拖伞吗？嘿，嘿，拖伞玩不玩？摩托艇？香蕉船？”

米克走来走去，沙子透过拖鞋底炽烤自己的脚板，把宣传册摆在人们眼皮之上挡住他们沐浴的光，或者强塞进他们通红干裂的鼻子下面，和着汗水与助晒油的气味，换来一句“不了谢谢”。热，渴，自己的臭汗黏黏糊糊让他难忍受。

“拿好零钱，” 旁边卖果汁的大姐生意好的不得了：“谢谢你！”

大概因为米克长得又高又大，晒伤的粉褐色完全不如本地土著的焦糖那般顺滑又可靠。

“你要喝点什么？”焦糖大姐问那面带询问的年轻人。米克闻见新客人身上空调房的气味，再看那脸上白嫩嫩亮闪闪，温顺沉默堆满双眼。哦，来度假的豪门千金。

不过现在的女孩子都喜欢这么凉爽的短发么，米克猜想哪家的孩子能如此娇嫩纤长，仿佛辣汤里漂浮着银鱼。但也许有钱人家就散发这种羞涩的芬芳，谁知道呢，谁在乎。

“她问你想喝什么？”

米克想北方来的也许听不懂当地口音，大热天来鼓起热心肠给这位小姐介绍起热带水果。

“百香果，酸的，非常有激情。”他指过去，被一双绿眼睛追随让他心满意足：“火龙果，清香的没什么味道，番石榴，非常甜……”却觉得自己简直像个拉皮条的白痴：“香蕉，你认得吧……”

对方朝他露齿一笑，指着那颗青青白白的果实。米克长舒一口气，期待对方清爽低沉或温柔尖甜地说一声“椰子”，然而并没有，只给他一口乖巧的牙齿。

“你要这个？有眼光，绝对好喝。”他被那笑容包裹，生出些许尴尬。

后来米克品味，那是心花怒放中的不甘，乞盼着害羞姑娘能说声谢谢也好，他已断定遇见的是一位姑娘，对贩卖果汁的大姐行合十礼却不开口说句话，有钱人就是古怪。

难道说她是哑巴吗。

那么她独自遇险都没法呼救。米克脑子里动了坏念头。

小姑娘并没有答应去玩他的拖伞，当然也不能拒绝。她退却般摆了摆手，就稀里糊涂被绑上安全绳索，米克故意勒紧，看她张口皱眉，却也没听到呼救一声。“看你面善，小姐，我给你打个八折。”她微笑，想来并非失聪也能听得懂。“一会我说‘跑’，你就跑起来，前面那个摩托艇会带你往前飞起来。别怕，我在你身后会给你做保护措施的，在上面不要乱动，好吗。”

她一言不发只展露一口白牙齿，奇怪的姑娘。米克给她戴上保护墨镜，不经意却有意触摸她的脸，香软嫩滑热乎乎的小姑娘。太瘦了，胸部可真平坦。

他们跑起来，身后的拖伞迎风展开，摩托艇喷着水花飞驰而去，他们被绳索拴在后面，他们飞起来了。

“喔喔！我们升空了！”米克在她耳边大叫，并不气馁她异常的冷静无言。一般人在半空都会惊呼几声甚至一路尖叫，“你怎么一点都不兴奋？”他扭着脖子想看前面她的表情，“吓坏你了吗？”

她摇头，卷发梢正扫过他的脸，瘙痒和芬芳。喝了热带果汁就会散发水果香味的人实在不合理，米克的鼻子愉悦撒娇，一个喷嚏蓄势待发。

米克正把头转向一边，恰好瞥见姑娘露齿笑颜。她咧开嘴大笑，看天看海看船，低头看脚下五颜六色的人，甚至回头看一眼米克，静悄悄的，阳光照耀她一头金发和满面愉悦，鼻尖和唇旁的小汗珠一起闪光，只有微风进出嘴唇。他心里咯噔一声忍住了喷嚏，差点在高空松开手。

这个固执的孩子，既没被吓得惊叫也不因喜悦欢呼，始终不发出一点声响。

“好玩吗？”米克帮她卸下绳索绑带，当然没得到回答，只有那孩子瞪大眼睛微笑和不停点头。“你在上面表现很棒，真的。”他收下粉红色纸钞，犹犹豫豫问出口：“可是你怎么不说话呢？”

她最擅长微笑，这次眯起双眼，仰头伸手指点在自己喉结处，一个苦笑容。

他果然不会说话。

米克万分沮丧，注意到该用“他”来称呼：这孩子有喉结，苍白尖锐如一把刀刺中男人的春心。

“哦……抱歉。”泛滥的同情心淹没自我嘲讽，“呃，这样，你一定是和同伴一起来度假的对吧，这是我的名片，”他当真掏出这种小纸片，满心期待，不如说是妄想：“他们想玩那些项目的时候你可以打电话给我。”

少年慢慢点头，仿佛不知道这东西有什么用处。但他走前还是笑着接过那张纸，它和太阳一般滚烫。

“嘿，我能不能问你叫什么？”米克突然几步追上，“…方便联系。”就像初次搭讪青涩笨拙的呆子。

男孩比划一个书写的动作，米克克制自己不要手忙脚乱，摸出一枝笔递给他同时避免触碰他的手，仿佛他有什么电流会伤害自己。

纳纳巴。

雌雄莫辩的名字。米克脑中火花一闪，有喉结的孩子并不一定是男孩子，也许他真的只是个激素过多的瘦长姑娘，鲜花又在米克心里吐露新芽。

回过神那孩子已经走了，飞快消失就如同那时突然出现。米克才发现那个名字就写在自己的名片上，受骗的悲痛感油然而生。他或她，狡黠的淘气鬼，压根儿不想与自己再有联系。

米克心中的一颗气泡骤然破裂。

【Shemale】 

你去哪，埃尔文？

纳纳巴“问他”，比划那些细瘦的手指。

“去看表演。”再一次。“你不想再去看了，对不对？”埃尔文反问，直到纳纳巴眼中的闪光被收起，摇着头。

你自己去吧埃尔文。

“乖孩子。”他夸赞，假装不知纳纳巴了解他的意图：“留在房间看电视好吗？或者下楼游泳，去海滩散步也行。哦，别忘了吃晚饭。”

纳纳巴点头，得到一记眉心亲吻。“你白天玩的那些，好玩吗？”

非常好。纳纳巴不由得兴奋。

那个奇怪的人一直盯着我看，还在我身后闻来闻去。像大狗一样。不，还是像熊。不过他人很好。

埃尔文对着镜子打领带，看他弟弟在身后笑眯眯地比比划划。“那些做生意的人，他们有很多隐藏的坏心眼。”他回身对他眨眼，“能看出你口袋里有多少钱。”

没错。你也是。

金融街的风云人物和路边商贩并没有什么区别。

对日渐成长的纳纳巴来说，埃尔文愈来愈像是周遭环境的一部分，一个模模糊糊灰白无色的父亲，而非具体的兄长，闪耀一种非人性的光芒，对绝大多数人--那些不温柔、不美不优雅、天生劳苦的“平民”--抱持一种无动于衷的防备。

他还坐在梦里的位置向台上望，红灯与绿水，诱人的歌与干渴的舞。上一次他搞到台上人的名字，今天他依旧来捧场。

You're every breath that I take .You're every step I make.

看这个身裹白西装以左侧示人示舞的利威尔，高高踢起强健的腿，然后转身，换上右侧美艳妖娆的脸庞。欢呼和口哨齐迸发，灯光昏暗光圈聚集于他， 为一体扮演双人的舞者叫好。

情歌音效的声色变成女声唱调，利威尔裸露的右侧肩臂腰胯被视线牢牢包裹。

I'll be a fool for you.For you.埃尔文的视线游离在他浓妆艳抹的脸和礼服短裙难遮的腿间，只露出右侧的舞者用左臂的西装袖搂住自己袒露性感的左肩。I'm sure.You know I don't mind.痴情男子与动人女郎合而为一，相拥成为完整的利威尔。

And I'll give it all to you.My love .My love, my love.My endless love

埃尔文忘记鼓掌，专注与搜刮台上人的美丽，丝毫颦簇都吞噬干净。利威尔最后以半男半女的装束谢幕，一朵红花突然落在面前，他捡起被抛上台的玫瑰，也看清第一排的蓝眼睛。“谢谢。”他在掌声中张口，知道对方听不见所以懒得出声。埃尔文看得真切，他的玫瑰被舞者亲吻，换得一抹妖治笑容。利威尔的半边红唇歪向右边，眨着他浓黑魅惑的右眼，然后毫无留恋转身下台。

真是果决，而埃尔文欢喜至极，迷恋他的白眼与不留情，就像迷恋他接下来的男士紧身裤和侍女长裙，百变利威尔什么都能演，他是一朵抓不住形态的云雾，萦绕埃尔文心头脑海吹散不去，毫无心思能分享给另一些不可方物的妖艳群体。埃尔文紧盯着利威尔鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆，知道他与“她们”都不同，完整纯粹，虽说他会在性别之间表演摇摆，但切换自如。

一场表演结束，利威尔也身着长裙在门口招揽观众，他不高挑也不甜美，没有前凸又无明显后翘，看起来生意不佳。但埃尔文只在人群中看着，顺便拒绝其他演员。

“拍照吗，四十四十！”许多美丽"姐妹”挺着两团虚构的膨隆对招手，他摇摇头，饶有意味继续观察他那没人合照的小可爱。

利威尔像是放弃了，每晚如此他拿到的小费只是别人赚的零头，他也厌倦强颜欢笑明争暗夺放弃抢夺宠爱，再说那大个子的神情也太讨厌。

“嘿！你，”埃尔文恍神间被人推了一把撞上背后的大理石柱。“想和我拍照吗？”

他的小可爱粗鲁发问，踩着高跟鞋也只得抬头望自己，膝盖却从蛋糕裙下向前直卡在埃尔文两腿之间。

“你看我好几天了。每晚三场，一次不落，都是VIP票，看来你很有钱啊。”利威尔把两手直接撑在他身上，湿热的掌心一左一右握住两块胸肌。“四十块都舍不得给，嗯？你这铁公鸡。”膝盖用力向上顶了顶。

埃尔文的颤抖从腿臀蔓延全身。被他盯得口干舌燥却汗流浃背，脂粉香气扑面而来，他几乎要晕厥。“我有很多小费想给……可是只有合照也太单调乏味了。”

利威尔听罢挑起眉毛，“我倒是有其他服务，不过你在这里穿这么热。”伸手解了他的领带："我想到个法子能让我们都凉快一阵。到后门等着，我得先把这东西脱了。”

“等等。”埃尔文拉住胳膊将他扯回来，一张纸钞塞进利威尔胸前顺手摸了他温热的肌肤：“这是帮我脱领带的小费。”

小可爱瞪了他一眼，眼神勾魂带笑。"我要的可是你下面的报酬。”

埃尔文全身缩成团享受利威尔说的凉爽方法：在摩托后座上跟他飙车。老天，他们连头盔都没有。

“这里不兴那个，外国佬！”利威尔在回答，声音直接被深夜的风刮走。

“你也不是本地人吧！”他一身白皙怎么会生长在热带。

摩托车突然加速反超一辆放肆飞驰的出租车，在对方憋气超车的红灯面前疾速转弯进了小路。“现在我是！”利威尔的回答被突突噪声淹没。

埃尔文心跳还未平稳就被驾驶员抓住手往腰上搂。“你可别掉下去了，金毛！”

纤细但强韧有力。

这些比喻用在舞者的公寓中同样合适，窄小紧实、简、洁、整、美。埃尔文羞于承认他也联想着利威尔的身体。

“要我提醒你应该先去洗澡吗？”利威尔看穿那个龌龊的脑子：“把脏东西都洗掉。”

这回他的VIP粉丝却毫无内敛了：“我以为你会直接给我个吻。”

他笑他是个上身斯文下身亢奋的两面派，却喜欢他的直白，于是赐予他满足：一对薄唇一条红舌，一个窄小湿热的华丽口腔。名为利威尔会跳舞调情的小妖捕获欲望缠身的男人，将唾液的毒灌入他大张的嘴里，直到将他的血液侵蚀大脑麻痹，心跳怦怦自我瓦解。

埃尔文中了这欲情的剧毒。

然后他被推开，甚至得不到一个痛快。

“快点洗澡。”

他乖乖脱衣去了，他是毒药的俘虏。

洗头之时正是转动大脑的好时机，埃尔文专心冲洗香波，或者只是看着专心，想象自己可以目睹利威尔洗澡的裸体打一炮。一阵凉风从背后吹散腾腾蒸汽，他心虚僵止，觉得是这间屋主破门而入。

“别回头。”利威尔的话被水声淹了大半。

埃尔文十分乖巧地站着，对自己身体携带的炸弹没有一点自知，仿佛他还是多年前不谙世事的书呆子。直到利威尔再次开口，一双滑溜溜的手在他后背摩擦：“帮你涂沐浴乳。”这番湿漉漉的解释万分热情，手掌指尖更是如此。

“你故意不锁门的是吗。”并不是反问，而埃尔文也说不出口他的确没有锁门的习惯，他和弟弟都不在乎这个，但忘了今晚是个惊喜。“说实话，这个小心思让我非常喜欢。”

他抚摸他的乳尖，利威尔，双手环抱埃尔文，用指腹磨蹭宽阔胸膛上不同的皮肤。

手指是凉的，大概利威尔曾在空调下冷却自己，或者埃尔文的身体太过火热。

埃尔文在他手下动也不敢，微微颤抖享受利威尔仅仅贴合的涂抹，那手真小，真冷，柔柔地摸到埃尔文两瓣屁股，手指进入他，埃尔文抖了抖，并不震惊。

即使那根鸡巴进入他的屁眼深浅抽插，埃尔文只觉他把利威尔箍得紧紧，直到心痛，随着进退的动作一遍遍数：他爱我，他不爱我。他爱我。他不爱我。有股液体的温凉溅在身体内外，他被利威尔搂着喘息。

他爱我。

埃尔文终于回头，见到爱他之人连衬衫都没脱，光裸下体只绑着埃尔文的领带，兜裆布一般缠绕会阴，如同伊甸园狡猾之蛇来吞吃他的禁果。埃尔文将他的果实被步步紧逼抱上了床，确认预想之爱。

手指和埃尔文的肉体一样木讷，利威尔闭目假寐，脑子里还在迸发乳白烟雾，而他的衬衫颤颤巍巍打不开扣子。

“嘿，嘿，”他抓住埃尔文不停话的手指，“别告诉我你是第一次。”

对方木然点头，才意识到他们今晚只是初次搭话，他甚至不知道自己的名字。“埃尔文·史密斯，我的名字。”

“嗯哼？”利威尔伸手贴上主动坦白的男人，“你觉得现在我们都知道对方的名字才公平是吗？”

埃尔文被抓着，引导利威尔的手掌去往他的生机勃勃：“利威尔，我有个天真的想法，好像我不止喜欢你，好像我爱你。”

“哦，好吧，”他哈哈笑着，“蠢小子。”

他教埃尔文扒开那根潮湿的领带来舔自己，前前后后一团一孔，都沾染他自己体味的诱惑。埃尔文的鸡巴粗得多也痛得多，利威尔一前一后都吃下去，让他忧虑的性伴侣安心做个呻吟满足的伴侣。 

迷蒙空虚，渴望一个吻，仍旧充满天真爱意。

【TBC】


End file.
